Wanted!
Details Quest Walkthrough Getting Started Firstly, speak with Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador Park. Ask if he has any jobs for you, and he lets you know that a clerk has made an error and that you're not actually permitted to join the Temple Knights if you're not in the order of the White Knights. It turns out you have to work as a squire for 5 years... Or take Tiffy's alternative. He'll talk for a little longer about a loophole, then he'll ask you to go see Sir Amik Varze in the Falador Castle. Sir Amik Varze Find Amik and he'll ask you to become a squire after a small conversation. Decline his offer, and the conversation will continue. It turns out that there needs to be a crisis for you to become a knight, so go report back to Tiffy. You'll have to talk to him then go back to Amik, you "old bean." But it turns out that you are "a human bean... I mean being!" Head on back to good ol' Varze, that old bean. He tells you the news that some bad guy named Solus is back, the "infamous murder-mage." Follow the very unclear conversation through to the end and accept his mission. The Communication Orb Now for the age-old last resort, back to Tiffy, that old bean. It turns out you're just the "agent." Now you'll have to make an item for him, or you could just buy it. You can hand over a law rune, a slayer gem, and a molten glass and Tiffy will make it for you, or you can just pay him 10k. Either way, you'll get a Commorb. You Can Choose: Scan - once in range, you can scan for Solus to find him. Contact - allows you to contact Savant. Use - just your normal, everyday "use" option. Playback - will give you your current and past assignments. If you choose contact, you can talk to Savant. It turns out you should investigate the Taverly Dungeon and you should also take a look at the Zamorak Mage that helps in Runecrafting. Taverly Dungeon For our first stop, let's head over to the Taverly Dungeon. Go south past the Animated Axes, past the Hill Giants, and into the Black Knight's rooms. In the southwestern-most room is Lord Daquarius. Savant advises you not to try to bluff him into giving you something. Go kill a level 33 Black Knight and he'll give in. He tells you that Solus is in a place with a lot of fur that is not bear fur. Zamorak Mage The Zamorak Mage in Varrock (near the Chaos Altar in the southeast corner of the city) tries to take your Orb, but Savant doesn't let him. He offers to trade his information for 20 Rune Essence. Dash up to the bank and grab them. Your character very smartly figures out he's in Canifis. Grab your Ectophials, folks, and away we go! Chasing Solus From this point on, you'll be chasing Solus throughout RuneScape, and each time you find him you'll receive an item. That item is a hint for where to go next. These items are always random, so here's a list of items that you may receive, along with where you should go: *Banana - Karamja Banana Farm *Blue Cape - Champion's Guild *Bone Spear - Lumbridge Cellar Caves - you'll find a woman but it turns out to be Solus. *Castle Wars Ticket - Castle Wars Arena *Earmuffs - Canifis Slayer Tower. *Eye Patch - Brimhaven Pub *Fake Beard - Ali Morrisane's stall in Al Kharid. *Fremennik Cloak - Rellekka *Giant Frog Legs - Lumbridge Swamp Cavern *Goblin Mail - Goblin Village *Greenman's Ale - Yanille Pub *Fur - Canifs' Bank or Slayer Store *Pastel White (cream) - Tree Gnome Stronghold *Rune Essence - Rune Essence mining cavern *Toy Horsey - Draynor Village, near Diango. *Unholy Symbol - Scorpius' Grave, north of the Observatory. *Wizard Hat - Bought from the Gnome Clothing shop on the first floor of the Grand *Tree in the Tree Gnome Stronghold. *Worm - McGrubbor's Wood At one point Solus will appear and hit you with a particularly strong (30 hp) Flames of Zamorak. You will be teleported back to Fallador, in the White Knight's Castle (with all of your stuff). At the last point you scan (before the rune essence mine) he will summon a level 32 Black Knight to take you out. Eventually you should get some Rune Essence, so head off to whichever Rune Essence teleport spot you want. Scan in there, and Savant will close off possible teleports, to trap him. After a small cutscene, she'll summon some rangers to attack, but he kills them all. Go attack him yourself and kill him (he's fairly easy) and you'll get his hat. Talk to Amik and hand over the hat. Quest complete! He'll explain to you about the new armor system and killing Black Knights. Rewards *5,000 Slayer experience *Access to the armory of the White Knights *1 Quest Point Trivia Marilyn vos Savant is in the Guiness Book of World Records listed under "Highest IQ". She also has an article in Parade magazine called "Ask Marilyn" which has started since 1986. Her ceiling IQ was 228, which was attained when she was 22 years old, 10 months. Knight Rankings In order to increase your ranking, you must kill a certain number of Black Knights. You start off as a Novice at 0 kills, and as you kill more knights, you'll grow in your rank. *Peon - 100 Black Knights *Page - 200 Black Knights *Noble - 400 Black Knights *Adept - 800 Black Knights *Master - 1,600 Black Knights The White Knight Armory With the completion of this quest, you'll have access to an entirely new type of armor: White Armor! Category:Quests